


Ты моя кошечка

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Play, Cats, Crack, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, No Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты сказал ему изображать кота? – в голосе Рамлоу звучал, скорее, скепсис, нежели злость. – Ты живого кота когда-нибудь видел? Ты же прямым текстом приказал ему быть полным засранцем и ничерта не слушаться!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты моя кошечка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305747) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Написано по заявке: Кто-то из ГИДРы (плюсик автору, если это будет Рамлоу) приказывает Солдату изображать кота, дабы удовлетворить свои грязные фетиши. Вот только Солдат воспринимает приказ очень буквально и ведет себя, как настоящий кот – непослушный высокомерный привередливый говнюк. Дополнительный плюсик, если Солдат кого-нибудь покусает за то, что его не покормили в пять утра.

По прибытии в конспиративный дом Рамлоу остался разговаривать с Вестфалем, а Солдат отправился проверять помещение – надо было осмотреть каждую комнату и оценить доступное пространство и материально-технические ресурсы. Когда он вернулся доложить, что все в порядке, Рамлоу готовился уходить. Вестфаль же стоял посреди комнаты.  
Миссия, как понял Солдат, предстояла нестандартная. Даже на подготовку к стандартной миссии происходящее никак не тянуло. Он сосредоточился на Рамлоу, своем старшем кураторе, но не мог игнорировать звуки, с какими Вестфаль рылся в большом рюкзаке, стоящем на журнальном столике. Что бы там ни было, на обычное оружие или разведывательную аппаратуру оно не походило.  
Если бы Солдату велели высказать предположение, он сказал бы, что рюкзак полон игрушек, и что цель его пребывания здесь – оказание развлекательных услуг. И оказывать их придется для Вестфаля.  
Рамлоу окинул взглядом Солдата, затем посмотрел на Вестфаля и покачал головой.  
\- Солдат, на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа ты поступаешь в распоряжение Вестфаля. Он хорошо потрудился на днях, и его усердие достойно награды. Следующие сутки ты должен выполнять все его приказы. Будешь делать в точности то, что он тебе скажет. Это ясно?  
\- Так точно, – откликнулся Солдат.  
Другого ответа быть не могло. Приказ есть приказ. Он обязан подчиняться. Подчиняться Вестфалю.  
Рамлоу снова перевел взгляд с него на Вестфаля – последний все копался в сумке и даже головы не поднял.  
\- Оставишь грязь – будешь убирать, пока я отведу его к медикам.  
\- Не будет никакой грязи, – возразил Вестфаль. – А теперь проваливайте, сэр, будьте так добры, не отнимайте у меня время.  
Рамлоу вздернул брови, но развернулся на каблуках и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Солдат остался наедине с Вестфалем и его рюкзаком.  
\- На колени, – сказал Вестфаль, жадно глядя, как Солдат подчиняется.  
Солдат встал на колени, на лице его не дрогнул ни мускул. Двадцать три часа пятьдесят пять минут. Что бы Вестфаль с ним ни сделал, Рамлоу заберет его к медикам, как только все закончится.  
\- На четвереньки, – приказал Вестфаль.  
Он что-то держал в руке. Что-то изогнутое, черное и… пушистое.  
Это что-то Вестфаль нацепил Солдату на голову, твердый ободок сдавил кожу. Но Солдат, глянув украдкой, успел заметить два лохматых треугольных уха.  
Что ж. Он оружие. Он призрак. Он подчиняется приказам. Он машина. Он…  
\- В ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, – жестко сказал Вестфаль, – ты будешь моей киской.  
Солдат осторожно посмотрел Вестфалю в лицо. Рамлоу приказал подчиняться Вестфалю. Вестфаль приказал стать котом.  
Во время своих миссий Солдат видел много котов. Он знал, как они себя ведут. Он решил, что сможет изобразить кота. Он сможет – в точности, как велел Рамлоу – выполнить приказ.  
Солдат громко зашипел, «лапой» сшиб с головы мешающие уши и рванул прочь. 

В одной из спален стоял шкаф, и Солдат удобно свернулся на верхней полке. Там Вестфаль его и нашел.  
\- Солдат! – рявкнул он. – Спускайся!  
Кот ни за что не пойдет туда, куда ему велят. Сколько раз Солдат пытался отогнать приблудного кота от снайперской позиции? Если что и получалось хуже, так разве только приманить кота ближе. Настоящий кот даже ухом не поведет, если услышит зов.  
Солдат потянулся – насколько позволяло небольшое пространство – и уложил голову на «лапы», собираясь вздремнуть.  
Вестфаль, явно позабавленный, цокнул языком.  
\- Ну ладно, котеночек. Иди сюда, кис-кис…  
Рука Вестфаля не успела коснуться шеи Солдата. Согнув пальцы, как когти – у котов же есть когти – Солдат взмахнул «лапой». Ему ведь сказали притворяться котом, и притворяться, что у него когти, и пускать их в ход, когда положено. Вестфаль отшатнулся, а Солдат спрыгнул с полки, мягко приземлился на четвереньки и убежал. 

Солдат сидел на краю раковины и тыкал «лапой» кран: видел такое в исполнении кота, жившего по соседству с квартирой одной из целей. Когда потекла вода, он принялся с ней играть и играл до тех пор, пока не услышал шаги Вестфаля. Солдат вскинул голову: Вестфаль стоял в дверном проеме.  
Изящно выгнув спину, Солдат потянулся через раковину и, пристально глядя на Вестфаля, спихнул с кухонной стойки стакан. Стакан с грохотом разбился о пол. Вестфаль вздрогнул.  
Подходящая реакция. Солдат потянулся еще дальше и отправил вслед за стаканом банку с кофе. Та не разбилась, зато потеряла крышку, и резко пахнущий порошок смешался с осколками.  
Вестфаль сделал шаг, но тут же отступил.  
Кот должен наказать негодяя, осмелившегося вторгнуться в его владения. Солдат сшиб следующую банку – к кофе и стеклу прибавилась сахарная лавина.  
\- Киборг долбанутый, – сказал Вестфаль и ушел, оставив кухню в полном распоряжении Солдата.  
Еще немного поиграв с водой, Солдат начал приводить в порядок «шерсть». 

Когда Солдат по-кошачьи небрежно зашел в комнату, Вестфаль, сложив руки на груди, лежал на диване. Вид у него был недовольный. Возле журнального столика светлел заманчивый квадрат солнечного света, и Солдат улегся туда, идеально – по примеру виденных кошек – вписавшись в теплое пятно.  
Солнечный свет был приятен. Определенно, коты знали, что к чему.  
Скоро Солдат впал в состояние полудремы, как с ним часто бывало, когда приходилось долго ждать удобного момента. Всякий подозрительный звук тут же разбудил бы его, но пока ничего настораживающего не происходило, и он мог расслабиться. Мягкий свет медленно полз по полу, Солдат дважды перекатывался, чтобы оставаться в центре квадрата. В конце концов квадрат оказался у стены и начал карабкаться вверх.  
\- Эй, киска, – позвал Вестфаль.  
Свесившись с дивана, он порылся в рюкзаке.  
\- А кто хочет вкусного тунца?  
Солдат смотрел, как Вестфаль скатывает крышку и ставит консервную банку на край столика. Подождав, пока он сядет обратно, Солдат провел несколько задумчивых секунд за вылизыванием «лапы», потом перекатился на все четыре и подобрался к банке.  
Тунец оказался жидковат, но пах хорошо – густо, солью. Кот бы от такого не отказался. Солдат ворошил кусочки, пока солидный ломтик не оказался над уровнем жидкости, и принялся за еду.  
Занятый тунцом, он вскоре обнаружил, что Вестфаль придвигается ближе, но не подал виду. Кот не станет дергаться и суетиться. Он будет уверен, что всегда успеет удрать, если посчитает нужным. Еда важнее.  
Осторожно протянув руку, Вестфаль начал поглаживать Солдата вдоль позвоночника. Ощущения были приемлемые, и Солдат продолжал есть, «лапой» придерживая банку и подбирая последние кусочки.  
Когда банка опустела, он немного поиграл с ней, продолжая игнорировать ласки Вестфаля. Однако поглаживания постепенно менялись. И когда чужие пальцы попытались забраться под пояс штанов, Солдат извернулся и выбежал из комнаты, высоко неся голову и с достоинством выгнув воображаемый хвост. Вестфаль чертыхался вслед. 

Войдя в одну из спален, Солдат увидел на покрывале солнечный луч и тут же растянулся на кровати. Даже когда солнце скрылось, покрывало оставалось мягким, теплым и приятным. Приходил Вестфаль, стоял в дверях, издавал всякие сердитые звуки, что-то приказывал, но какой кот стал бы его слушать? Продолжая следовать первоначальному приказу, Солдат игнорировал Вестфаля с великолепным кошачьим пофигизмом. А Вестфаль избегал приближаться, видимо, опасаясь «когтей».  
Скоро Солдат начал ерзать. Ощущения были не новые: его тело обладало куда большим запасом энергии, чем требовалось для большинства миссий, и ее хотелось куда-нибудь выплеснуть. Обычно он терпел и оставался неподвижным, если того требовал приказ. Но у котов не бывает такого самоконтроля. Заскучавший кот будет действовать – двигаться, разминать мышцы так, как ему вздумается.  
Перекатившись на четвереньки, Солдат как следует потянулся, спрыгнул с кровати и потрусил к гостиной, отметив, что Вестфаль в санузле. Отлично. Значит, никто не будет мешать. На пороге гостиной Солдат на секунду остановился, прикидывая возможности комнаты как кошачьей игровой площадки.  
И стоило двери санузла открыться – судя по отсутствию характерного звука, руки Вестфаль не помыл – Солдат рванул вперед. Пролетев несколько футов в воздухе, он приземлился на диван, тут же оттолкнулся, мягко вернулся на пол, снова прыгнул, спружинил от стены, затем, едва коснувшись пола, прилетел в кресло и сразу соскочил, перевернув его в процессе.  
Отталкиваясь от стены и летя на диван, Солдат краем глаза заметил Вестфаля: тот стоял на пороге с открытым ртом. А Солдат между тем наворачивал новые круги, все быстрее и быстрее, и вскоре вообще едва дотрагивался до пола. Все картины упали со стен, диван был порван в двух местах, более легкая мебель перевернута.  
Наконец, Солдат ощутил приятную усталость и головокружение, а изумленная гримаса Вестфаля сменилась выражением хмурой покорности судьбе. В последний раз оттолкнувшись от пола, Солдат извернулся в воздухе, чтобы погасить инерцию, и мягко приземлился на стол, столкнув оттуда рюкзак Вестфаля.  
Вестфаль вскинул руку. Увидев пистолет с транквилизатором, Солдат бросился наутек, не задаваясь вопросом, знают ли коты про опасность оружия. Ворвавшись в кухню, он сиганул на кухонную стойку, а оттуда – на холодильник.  
Вес его пришелся на переднюю часть холодильника, дверца морозильника распахнулась, и все содержимое высыпалось на пол. Под стук града продуктов Солдат спрыгнул вниз, нацелившись на выход, но врезался в Вестфаля и сшиб его с ног. Пистолет выпал и отлетел к стене, за спиной Солдата с грохотом рухнул холодильник. Осторожно взяв пистолет в зубы, Солдат метнулся в дальнюю спальню и нырнул под кровать. 

Вестфаль не появлялся, так что Солдат, тщательно припрятав пистолет, тихо сидел под кроватью – ждал и время от времени приглаживал «шерсть». Он подумывал остаться тут, пока Вестфаль не уснет или сутки не закончатся, однако услышал шум подъезжающей машины, а затем и голос Рамлоу.  
Тогда Солдат выполз из-под кровати и осторожно прошел в коридор послушать. Вестфаль жаловался на него и требовал, чтобы Рамлоу его забрал. Солдат подумал, что вряд ли будет сильно возражать, если Рамлоу захочет его забрать. С другой стороны, ему нравилось так добросовестно выполнять приказ.  
Опустившись на четвереньки, он выслушал ответ Рамлоу.  
\- Ты сказал ему изображать кота? – в голосе Рамлоу звучал, скорее, скепсис, нежели злость. – Ты живого кота когда-нибудь видел? Ты же прямым текстом приказал ему быть полным засранцем и ничерта не слушаться!  
Вестфаль пробормотал что-то нелестное. А Солдат сунулся в двери ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть Рамлоу.  
Тот ерошил волосы обеими руками.  
\- Ты хоть конкретные временные рамки указал? Еще не все инструкции из головы вылетели? Учти, если нам придется лишний раз его стирать и замораживать, ты будешь в очереди к креслу сразу после него.  
\- Я сказал ему «двадцать четыре часа», – буркнул Вестфаль, вскинул голову и уставился на Солдата. – Он, черт побери, прекрасно понимает, что творит.  
Солдат покинул дверной проем и все так же на четвереньках прошествовал к Рамлоу.  
\- Да, Вестфаль, на кой бы он нам сдался, если бы был идиотом? Конечно, он понимает, что делает. Но он делает то, что говоришь ему ты, поэтому ты в ответе за то, что ему приказал.  
Солдат приблизился к Рамлоу и задумчиво потерся щекой о его лодыжку, держась так, чтобы Рамлоу был между ним и Вестфалем. Рамлоу давал обдуманные адекватные приказы и регулярно его кормил. Иногда даже шоколадом.  
\- И я вижу, что тебе предстоит уборка. Возможно, и гипсокартон не помешает, – добавил Рамлоу.  
Солдат боком прижимался к его ногам, почесывал бедро об его колено. Рамлоу стоял спокойно, не делая попыток коснуться Солдата.  
\- Он специально, – настаивал Вестфаль. – Это он должен убирать, он все это натворил.  
Солдат боднул ладонь Рамлоу лбом.  
\- Я уже сказал, кто виноват, и не буду повторять, – возразил Рамлоу. – Ты посмотри на него, он же милашка.  
Рамлоу костяшками поскреб Солдата по голове и оставил сжатый кулак неподвижным, предоставив Солдату самому тереться подбородком о его пальцы.  
\- Для вас да, – проворчал Вестфаль.  
\- Для меня, да, – согласился Рамлоу. – Потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, хотя бы полминуты думаю головой, прежде чем к нему подходить.  
Солдат постарался изобразить мурлыканье довольного лаской кота и сильнее прижался к ногам Рамлоу.  
\- Вы хоть его заберете? – жалобно спросил Вестфаль. – Вы ему нравитесь, а у меня уборка и так все оставшееся время отнимет.  
\- Не-а, – ответил Рамлоу и мягко пихнул Солдата в бок коленом, давая понять, что с нежностями покончено. – Он же твой котеночек. Ты сам ему приказал, сам и расхлебывай, пока время не выйдет. Если я буду выручать твою задницу всякий раз, когда ты облажаешься, ты никогда ничему не научишься. Увидимся утром, Солдат.  
Солдат издал грустное «мряу» и выбежал из гостиной. 

По звуку определив, что Вестфаль наливает себе выпить, Солдат решил заняться тем же. Совладать с краном в санузле оказалось труднее, но он справился и, оставив воду течь, отправился искать спальное место. Первая спальня понравилась ему больше. Он пошел во вторую, расстегнул штаны и по-кошачьи выразил свое мнение о Вестфале, как следует обмочив кровать.  
Потом он вернулся в первую спальню, растянулся на покрывале, заняв столько места, сколько смог, и приготовился спать.  
Яростный вопль Вестфаля, обнаружившего мокрую кровать, был почти кошачий. Солдат помурчал немного в пустой комнате, хоть и некому было слушать. 

Уверившись, что Вестфаль уснул – на порванном диване, потому что был не таким дураком, чтобы узурпировать выбранное Солдатом спальное место – Солдат достал из кармана комочек «шерсти», оставшийся после причесывания, и поразмыслил, что же с ним сделать.  
Он положил комок в рот, задумчиво пожевал. Ощущение было неприятное, но ради приказа Солдат вынес бы и худшее.  
Бесшумно прокравшись в гостиную, Солдат подобрался к ботинкам Вестфаля, оставленным возле дивана. Вестфаль лежал тихо. Тогда Солдат заставил себя проглотить «шерсть», а потом наклонился и, напрягшись, икнул. Вестфаль начал шевелиться, однако влажный комок, смоченный слюной и парой капель желчи, уже шлепнулся в его ботинок.  
\- Солдат? Какого черта…  
Но Солдат уже скрылся из виду. Вестфаль не погнался за ним и не стал осматривать обувь. Все было хорошо. В курсе Вестфаль или нет, а Солдату отлично удавалось подражать коту. 

Незадолго до восхода Солдат открыл глаза, разбуженный светом, и ощутил голод. Вестфаль покормил его только один раз, а Солдату, несмотря на отсутствие серьезных физических нагрузок, нужно было больше калорий. Разумеется, ему бы не составило труда потерпеть, но сейчас он был котом. Кот голодать не станет. И самостоятельно добывать пищу кот тоже не будет, если он, конечно, не бродячий. Однако Солдату не приказывали быть лишь бы каким котом. Ему сказали быть котом Вестфаля. А значит, Вестфаль должен его кормить.  
Солдат проскользнул в гостиную, сел на корточки возле дивана и издал в меру громкий недовольный вопль.  
Вестфаль подхватился, посмотрел на него и со словами: «Черт подери, темно еще» перевернулся на другой бок.  
Солдат запрыгнул на столик, потянулся и «лапой» – левой, она показалась ему эффективнее – постучал Вестфаля по руке. А когда тот ее отдернул – по лицу.  
\- Отвали! – гаркнул Вестфаль, перекатился на спину и сделал угрожающее движение в сторону Солдата, намереваясь не то дотронуться до него, не то ударить.  
Стремительно подавшись вперед, Солдат сильно укусил Вестфаля за пальцы и спрыгнул со стола. Еда была в кухне. Там он ее и подождет.  
Вестфаль пришел не сразу, так что Солдат разыскал подходящую тарелку и поставил ее на пол, чтобы четче обозначить свою нужду. Но Вестфаля не было. Только из гостиной раздавались приглушенные ругательства. Вестфаль все еще не встал.  
На тот случай, если он снова собрался спать, Солдат начал вопить громче. И постепенно наращивал звук, пока Вестфаль, наконец, не ввалился в кухню. Щелкнув выключателем, он увидел Солдата, ждущего возле пустой тарелки.  
\- Ладно, чтоб тебя! – рявкнул Вестфаль.  
Он ушел и вернулся с несколькими банками тунца, чье содержимое одну за другой вывалил в тарелку. Работал он неловко, одной рукой, а другую берег, будто бы та серьезно пострадала, хотя крови Солдат не заметил.  
Обождав, пока Вестфаль выложит всю рыбу и отойдет, Солдат принялся за еду. Ел он быстро, потому что был голоден, а еще потому, что ему не нравилась поза наблюдающего за ним Вестфаля. Тот, однако, не подходил и стоял спокойно, скрестив руки на груди.  
Вылизав миску и удостоверившись, что Вестфаль неподвижен, Солдат решил не обращать на него внимания. Но когда Солдат с небрежно-высокомерным видом проходил мимо, Вестфаль вдруг пнул его по ребрам.  
Увернувшись от удара, Солдат издал разъяренный вопль и рванул прямиком к дивану. Там он устроился над подушкой и, глядя Вестфалю в глаза, пустил на нее струю.  
Вестфаль ошарашено смотрел на него секунд десять, затем всплеснул руками.  
\- Отлично! Твоя взяла!  
Быстрым шагом он вышел вон из дома, бурча по дороге:  
\- В следующий раз ты хотя бы этого не вспомнишь... Проклятый психованный кот!  
Опустошив мочевой пузырь, Солдат запрыгнул на спинку дивана и посмотрел в окно. Вестфаль сидел на крыльце. Ботинки он все еще не надел.  
А Солдат растянулся на спинке дивана, откуда он мог наблюдать за Вестфалем и где теплый свет найдет его, как только встанет солнце. До истечения срока можно было еще подремать.


End file.
